Castellan
by Tsunami Snake
Summary: A look into the past of the Eighth Castellan Ramon Salazar. The story of who he was before the influence of Saddler and Las Plagas, and up to the events of RE4 through his eyes. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter:01

Authors Note and Disclaimer: Hello all you happy people. I'm at it again! The Devil May Cry fic I was writing with my friend Danielle is on temporary hiatus until she gets her portion up. No worries, we WILL finish it! (Or so I hope..writers block can be a bitch)

ANYWAY recently I've picked up and beaten the wonderful game known as Resident Evil 4. Sure it's like a year later but right now I could care less. I loved it, and I love the Resident Evil series even more now. The plot was WELL done and the characters were amazing as well. I love nearly every character in that game. (few exceptions including Ashley and well…I didn't care much for Mendez and Hunnigan either…) However one of them appeared to have brought my attention to him the most, and hold your bricks/stones please.

I believed one of the more intriguing characters of this game was that short, annoying, pompous prick known as Ramon Salazar. I instantly fell in love with his character the second I saw the first scene with him. Sure, he is annoying and not the most attractive character of the game but I believed there was just something about him that made me enjoy every minute in the castle. I also saw opportunity to develop his character a little more, what he was like BEFORE Las Plagas and how he changed under Saddler's influence. Hence this fiction.

For once, this is strictly canon, the only people who aren't exactly canon would be the multitude of various servants. Some of which even have names and personalities for the sake of plot or even lack thereof. But in being canon, this will revolve around Ramon the most and his change into the sadistically cruel castellan that we encounter in RE4.

I do not own ANY of these characters or this fandom. I am only writing this out of both mutual boredom and my ponderings upon this character. I hope you enjoy it.

00000000

Dawn came upon the quiet countryside deep within the mountains of Spain. The sun's rays shone through the trees stripped bare of their foliage and a cold chill quickly made its way through the air. The autumn winds were sweeping gently across the region. Even in the waking hours of the morning, despite the chill, the people in the village below had already begun to stir in order to begin their work for the day.

It didn't take very long for both the bitter wind and the gentle warmth of the sun to slip through parted curtains of the highest window located upon a castle that rested upon the hill above. The wind caused a small form to shiver and wrap the heavy blankets tightly around him. The following warmth from the rising sun felt most welcome compared to the winds and he relaxed. The quiet sounds of his breath were now all that could be heard in the stillness of the morning.

The room itself was well furnished; a large bed with a canopy draped above it was placed against the west wall. A fireplace directly across from it where upon the mantle rested various treasures and antiques. The beams from the sun stretched across the many portraits of previous occupants of the great castle, some of which faded already due to such instances.

The occupant of the bed smiled softly to himself, mind caught up in the wiles of the fantasies only dreams could bring. That was until there came a rapping at his bedroom door followed by a voice laced with gentleness as well as age.

"Master Ramon? Are you awake yet?"

A faint groan was the only response, the door handle was pulled down from the other side and it opened slowly. A man dressed in servants clothes beneath a brown overcoat stepped through.

"Come now young master it is time to get up." Again no response save for the uncomfortable shifting beneath the covers. The elder man was known as Bernardo Luista, the personal servant of the current castellan. Immediately he threw open the wardrobe beside the fire place.

"I know you don't like to wake in the early morning hours." He said softly while gently laying out the master's clothes for the day. "But the cooks have informed me that your breakfast is waiting in the dining room. And you had better hurry if you wish to eat it while it's warm."

Another groan in protest before the castellan sat up, sheets moving down to his waist as he yawned widely. A hand went up to his head, scratching it through his dark brown hair. The middle aged butler gave him a warm hearted smile.

"I will be right outside if you need anything Sr. Ramon." With a bow he left the young master alone to get dressed.

Ramon Salazar, the eighth castellan stepped down from the bed, feet having to stretch out to reach the floor. He was surprisingly short for his age, coming only at about four and a half feet. Slowly he staggered toward the vanity table and sat down to look at himself in the mirror. Although being a boy of only fifteen years he looked elder than any one else his age. He began to take notice of the deep pockets that started to form beneath his eyes over the past couple of years. Old, yet childlike at the same time, never really mature but never really that young.

His frail hand reached for the brush that rested on the table and he began to run it through his hair. After all it was important for people of his class to maintain their appearances.

Even if no one ever came to see him…

Despite the absence of guests it was still important that he retained the look and poise of a nobleman in front of the many servants occupying the castle with him. When he finished he set the brush down, both hands pulling his hair back and securing it in place with a blue ribbon. After which the young castellan proceeded to get dressed.

Gold vest, brown leather pants and his blue overcoat with gold embroideries. To top it all off, a fancy hat which he placed upon his head. It was a little superfluous really but it seemed to give off the impression that he appeared slightly taller than he really was. In being satisfied with his appearance he gave a slight smile to the image in the mirror and made his way out to eat.

000000000000

By his side, faithfully as always, Bernardo stood and waited upon his master as he ate. His hands were folded behind his back, his ears attentive to pick up any request or order he may receive. Yet Ramon proved to be unusually quiet this morning. He looked contemplative yet troubled at the same time. Needless to say it had the butler somewhat worried. Taking a deep breath he broke the silence.

"Sir Ramon? I do not mean to intrude but, is there something that may be troubling you this morn?"

Immediately the castellan was snapped out of his daze, swallowing the last bit of thick porridge that remained in his mouth.

"I am merely tired, nothing more." He said assuringly as he turned to his personal servant. It was a lie, Bernardo could tell. After all he had known him since his birth fifteen years past.

Something was bothering Ramon, so many years of isolation tends to get to people after a while. The prison in which he remained, this castle, was rich in it's magnificent beauty. Yet it was also so in it's hollowness and emptiness. There was only him and his servants, no friends or family. Yet Bernardo was different, the elder one seemed to treat the master as if he were his own son. But he was a servant, different from a friend. It was his job to wait upon him, hand and foot, day and night, whether he liked it or not.

The air of silence returned, it seemed almost deafening to the both of them. Dabbing at his mouth with his napkin the castellan managed to break it.

"Bernardo…" He asked turning to the butler who leaned forward attentively.

"Yes young master?"

"Why is it that we never have any contact from the outside?" Bernardo had to think about the question at first, normally he could provide a straight answer right away. But this time it was different, something reasonable, yet not too complex. Leaning forward again he spoke.

"Begging your pardon sir, but what exactly do you mean by this?" Ramon was quick to answer, a sort of sharpness in his voice.

"Visitors Bernardo, why is it that we never have visitors?" Again the butler had to think about it briefly before coming up with a solid answer.

"Well… the reason being for this…uh, reason being is, that… well. You are different from other people, and your ancestors were just as much. You see, you are of noble blood, considered to be 'above' those who dwell in the village below." Ramon nodded slightly and spoke again.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

Bernardo scratched his head nervously and took a deep breath.

"Y-Yes of course not. Forgive me sir. The reason why no one comes to visit this place...is, they do not feel obligated to. They would feel intrusive and perhaps even think of themselves as unfit to be in the presence of your company." He looked over at the castellan, who was hopefully satisfied with that response.

"I see." Ramon answered quietly.

"Is that what you were looking for sir?"

"Yes, thank you Bernardo." Satisfied yet disappointed at the same time.

"Will that be all sir?" The butler asked softly.

"Yes." The eighth castellan stood up from his chair pushing it out some while he set his napkin on the table. "I believe I shall take a walk through the gardens…" He said turning back to his servant who gave a bow out of respect.

"Very well, if you need anything I will be more than happy to oblige Sir. Salazar." Ramon gave a final nod before departing, shutting the door quietly behind him.

00000000000

_Castellan's Diary – Entry 01- _

_For many years I have wondered to myself why I feel this unrelenting pain in my heart. I have everything one could ask for, priceless treasures, riches, this enormous castle, things surpassing that of people's greatest desires. And yet, I am still not satisfied. For my heart does not long for inanimate splendor. No… my heart desires the presence of human company. My servants, they are always willing to listen to me, to obey my every whim no matter how ridiculous it may be. But that is only because it is what they are paid to do._

_For as long as I can remember I have always been alone. I do not even remember the presence of my birth parents. It has been the company of my personal attendant Bernardo that has remained with me over the years. I know that even his company shall not last, he is getting on in years and may depart from me sooner than I may think. Out of the plethora of servants that are under my employment he is the one whom I trust the most._

_Despite this I still wish I could have the joy of being in another's presence. Someone who knows of the world, who is willing to share with me their stories, their ideals and their friendship. Someone who actually has the courage to challenge what I say and to not agree with me no matter how wrong I may sound. I do not know how much longer my heart can bear this burden of loneliness, I only pray that such an opportunity may come upon me soon._

_Ramon Salazar_

_00000000000  
_

_END CHAPTER 1._


	2. Chapter:02

_Author's Note: I know its slow going right now. Just keep reading, things should start picking up in the next chapter._

_0000000000000000000000_

Ramon paced about the grounds of the garden located in the north east sector of the castle. It was constructed as a giant hedge maze, but to him it was a thing of art. Two large fountains shared the space with the well trimmed bushes. The bridge that passed through the middle served as a landmark for those who had gotten themselves lost in here. Time from time even _he _would lose his way within the walls of the great garden.

Still, it was a quiet place where he could contemplate in peace. Many a time the young master would spend hours here, sometimes even throwing his servants into a panic for they feared that something may have happened to him. Never the less they were always relieved to know that he was safe and sound here the whole time.

Another reason he enjoyed his time in the gardens was because of the dogs that were kenneled there. The garden's keeper, Santiago took care of them there and would often let Ramon play with them whenever he felt like. They were pets to him more or less.

As the castellan strode into one of the enclosure areas the dogs immediately took notice of the master's presence, yipping and barking while going up to the gate. The attendant trimming the bushes also noticed and gave him a faint smile.

"Ah! Good morning young master I-I wasn't expecting you." His tone was nervous, and shaky. He didn't have much to fear as Ramon was slow to anger but it was just force of habit more than anything.

"Good morning Santiago." Ramon said quietly yet in a pleasant manner as he walked to the cage to pet the dogs.

"I've already fed them sir..i-if you're wondering. The twitchy gardener answered to an unspoken question.

"Has it become that routine?" The castellan questioned as he stood. Santiago raised a dark brow in surprise to such a statement.

"R-Routine? I-i-in wh-what way?" Ramon gave a slight frown looking up at him, which made the gardener even more nervous.

"Routine in that we've had so many encounters for you to know precisely what I am going to ask."

There was a tense moment of silence between the two, and the gardener started to sweat slightly. He was praying that he didn't upset the master; it was never good for a servant to do that. Again he jumped when he heard Ramon give a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, there is no need to answer such a ridiculous question." Immediately Santiago dropped the clippers he was holding, putting his hands out front and waving them frantically.

"N-no! There is no reason to be sorry lord! If anything forgive _me_ for asking such a stupid question!" He shut one eye, and then opened it as the castellan heaved another breath.

"If you say so…" He turned for a second to head back yet paused. "The garden looks marvelous by the way…keep up the nice work."

Santiago gave a nervous smile poking his fingers together slightly, he was actually complimented!

"T-Th-Thank you sir…I-I will!" he turned from him and picked up the hedge trimmers. Then went back to his business, yet out of the corner of his eye he saw that Ramon hadn't moved from his position.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, the young master shifting uncomfortably out of embarrassment.

"Well… this may seem stupid… but I completely forgot my way out of here…" His voice trailed off as he hunched his shoulders. Santiago gave another smile placing the trimmers aside once again.

"I'll show you the way out again, think nothing of it sir."

"Thank you…"

0000000000000

_Butler's Diary –Entry no 1-_

_My heart is heavy this night as it has been for the past ten years. Ever since the loss of Sir Ramon's parents I have descended into a melancholy state of being. It pains me even more so to see the master suffer from his state of loneliness. At times my burden seems too much for me to bear. Yet to give up would be the most selfish sin I could possibly commit. _

_My family has been serving the Salazar bloodline for generations and it will remain such until my death. I am the only one Sr. Ramon has left. I will not abandon him._

_-Bernardo Luista_

_0000000000_

A sudden knock at the door shook the elderly man from his thoughts, shutting the bock quietly he placed his pen back in the inkwell before turning to the door.

"Come in." He called turning to the door. With a gentle push the recognizable figure of Ramon Salazar opened the door and stepped in. "Ah good evening Sir Ramon. What service may I be able to provide you with?" Bernardo said pleasantly while smiling softly.

"A small favor if you would, and it doesn't even have to be done right this second." The castellan replied his voice quiet as usual. His hazel eyes glanced up into the dark pools of Bernardo's. "I wish to do further research upon my family and this castle. If you could help me to gather materials I would deeply appreciate it."

They shared another moment of silence before the elder man spoke again.

"Very well, I shall do the best I can to aid you in your search of your heritage." Ramon nodded folding his hands behind his back.

"Thank you, that will be all." He turned on his heel to take his leave.

"Good night sir."

The castellan paused and glanced back at the butler. "Good night Bernardo." He said gently and shut the door behind him.

0000000000

_Castellan Diary –Entry no 2-_

_I have been filled with the overwhelming thirst to know where it is that I come from. I know little of my parents in terms of what they have done for this family. I only knew how they behaved from what my personal servant has told me. But I intend to go deeper than just my birth parents. I plan to dive into the very origins of this castle and the first castellan to occupy it…_

_I've also come to notice an odd behavioral pattern with Bernardo whenever I question him about the history of this castle. Surely he would know, he knows of nearly everything that goes on around here. Yet when I ask of this place he goes silent. Then he attempts to change the subject. Either he doesn't truly know or he is hiding something from me._

_That is of no importance right now, soon I feel I shall know the truth of this place… and of my family._

_Ramon Salazar_

000000000000000

Ch. 3 to come soon.


	3. Chapter:03

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that this is so late! School and Work have kept me busy as of late. Chapter three as promised, I might wait a bit on four until I get some more reviews. To all those that HAVE reviewed, I thank you kindly for your words inspire me to keep going 3. As for technical mumbo jumbo, yes I know that we didn't see an actual library in the castle but I'm almost positive that there had to be one. The place is pretty big…

000000000000000000000

Another book was added to the ever growing stack that lined the small table located amongst the bookshelves within the library. Immediately the young castellan glanced up into the withered face of his personal servant.

"Another sir." Bernardo said softly, "Are you finding much?"

"I am, this should be good for the time being. You are dismissed, thank you Bernardo." Ramon gestured with his small hand. The butler nodded and folded his hands behind his back as he exited.

Frail hands fingered through the ancient papers which lined the various texts. He marked some pages of significance with his pen and skimmed past others. He would refer back to those he marked for later reference. After all he wasn't willing to spend hours upon hours on end paging through texts that didn't relate to what he was looking for.

For now it was just a matter of catching names and dates of significance, marking them and coming back to read further in depth when he had more time. He took a deep breath; the light from the oil lamp was beginning to sting his eyes. And he was growing more tired by the minute.

_Perhaps now is the time to stop…_

He thought to himself, rubbing his eyes with his fingers and shutting the book in front of him. He glanced outward at the dim aisles of the library, the surrounding darkness was almost enough to send a chill up his spine. Of course not like he was afraid of the dark…but one never knows what may be lurking within it.

_Eight generations of castellans…and I am of the last…_

It was a depressing thought; he was the last of his bloodline and then that would be it. This castle would be left to ruin and decay. He was one who was born alone and was fated to die in the same manner. If only there were some way to prolong it, yet death was one of the only things that brought certainty into his life.

He quickly dispersed such thoughts; his mind had to be focused upon the task at hand. Learning where he came from and the history behind his so called 'prison'.

Magnificent yet a prison none the less.

The castellan stood up from his seat grabbing a few of the books and setting them aside. He picked up another handful of the texts that he deemed useless and containing little information of value and began to put them back on the shelf. Yet as he was doing so he heard something fall to the floor.

He halted his current task, glancing down at the floor below him. A thin leather bound book with the Salazar family crest laid face up upon the green carpet. Quickly the young master glanced around to check if anyone else was in the library with him. Bending down he picked up the book in his hands undoing the silver clasp that kept it shut.

The pages had to be ancient! Hundreds of years old, they were dry, yellow and withered. Yet the fine writing upon them though faded, still appeared to be legible. Separate from the pages was a small piece of paper, a note placed between the book cover and the first page. Taking it between two fingers Ramon held it up to his tired eyes and read to himself.

_To all those that may find this, let my story come as a warning to those seeking the truth. The dark history that this place was founded upon is not for the weak of heart. I can only pray that the future generations see to it that this evil is kept where it belongs. And to ensure that it may never surface upon the living once more. It is up to the Salazar family to procure a future for generations yet to come._

_Hidalgo Salazar_

Something within Ramon's mind seemed to click. He had seen that name before in one of the texts he was skimming earlier. Immediately he set the diary down, scrambling to find the book in which he saw a family tree. Yet in the process he knocked over one of the oil lamps resting upon the table which he was using shattering it completely. He panicked and attempted to pick it back up yet in the darkness was welcomed by an unpleasant surprise. One of the glass shards had found it's way into his palm as the grasped the handle of the fallen instrument.

"Master Ramon? Are you alright?"

The familiar voice of his personal servant was laced with worry and deep concern as he made his way through the aisles holding a lamp of his own. Bernardo had heard the crash from just outside the doors. Ramon softly cursed to himself, bringing his hand up to his face and putting his lips on the edge of his palm to catch any blood that came from the wound. He had to think fast, yet he couldn't find the diary…if Bernardo found it he would probably hide it again where the castellan couldn't find it.

As his personal servant drew near with the lantern Ramon caught sight of the diary amongst the glass shards. Quickly he took hold of it, cutting his hand even further due to the glass. Again he cursed to himself and hid the book beneath his vest.

"Sr. Ramon?" Bernardo's voice sounded clear as day beside the castellan. Ramon jumped slightly as he turned and looked up into the butler's aged face.

"Dear lord, what on earth happened?" He asked the young master, voice laced with deep concern upon seeing his bloodied hands.

He stood there looking dumbfounded staring at his gashed hands trying to think of a legitimate reason as to why he was dripping blood all over the carpet.

"I'm sorry Bernardo, I was putting some things away when I accidently knocked the lamp from it's shelf upon the table. I tried to set it back up but as I did so, well, you can plainly see."

He held his shaking hands up to the servant, the pain was starting to come to him, not to mention his wounds were starting to feel just a tad bit itchy. Bernardo's expression softened as he gingerly took the back of the castellan's hands to examine them.

"Come now master, it's best for us to take care of these right away." The butler turned from his master leading him back out through the library silently.

Ramon didn't exactly feel TOO guilty about what he told Bernardo. It was the truth after all, he just chose to leave out certain details. He thought to himself as he followed his servant out. He used his arm to brace the journal against his chest so as not to drop it. Perhaps for once he would be able to learn the truth of this place without anyone sugar coating it.

000000000

The castellan sat quietly upon his bed within his chambers. His hands felt stiff, uncomfortable and still so very itchy. It was all due to the gauze and bandages that were wrapped about them, and the herbal paste that his butler put on the wounds to prevent infection.

Yet he tried to pay no mind to such trivial affairs, after all he was still able to do things quite properly in this condition. His mind tended to wander from his readings due to the constant throbs from his wounds. Even then it was only brief for he was infatuated for what his ancestor had written of this place.

He was especially careful not to mark the actual pages themselves in their fragile condition. Rather he would make notes of important dates, names and information on separate pieces of paper. One of the bandaged hands reached to the night stand to take a sip of warm herbal tea as he continued to read

000000000

_For many a year, the mysterious and influential cult group, the Los Illuminados have been steadily gaining ground throughout this region. Their numbers are increasing rapidly day after day. More and more people seem to be swaying toward their methods. Ahh but this is the true question…how was it that a group with such extreme views are able to convince those with sense to join their cause._

_In my observations I have not noticed the likes of starvation nor denying their bodies proteins in which they become susceptible to irrational thinking and behavior. While the method of control still appears to be internal it is left to question what exactly is. I only hope that I may stumble upon such before their malevolent ways poison this peaceful region of Spain._

_- Hidalgo Salazar_

0000000000

Ramon made sure to make a note of this cult group. He began to wonder if he should even bring such a thing up with Bernardo. Like his ancestor he was curious of their ways and their history. Yet how to go about asking was the real question.

He let out a tired yawn that welled it's way into his throat and rubbed his eyes tiredly with his index finger and his thumb. Hazel eyes trailed up toward the grandfather clock upon the north wall. It read about three in the morning, no doubt he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. But he figured he might as well make a quick entry in his own diary before he drifted off to sleep.

00000000000

_What a find! I never expected to collect so much in one day. Yet I've stumbled upon a journal that was kept by my ancestor, the first castellan of this magnificent architecture. My mind is flooded with unanswered questions I couldn't dream of asking anyone else. Yet I am all too eager to discover the history of the Los Illuminados and learn more of its ways._

_I am almost certain that some of the elder servants may know a thing or two of this cult but they would be unwilling to reveal crucial details. Was this cult truly so bad that none wish to speak of them? Little do they know that their silence will only further entice my curiosity…_

_- Ramon Salazar_

00000000000

End chapter 3.


End file.
